


On the Edge of Darkness

by ParadoxNoah



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxNoah/pseuds/ParadoxNoah
Summary: The sun is gone from the sky. The Earth drifts in darkness, and turns ever-colder. Being forced to come home, Green ponders his past and copes with what's to come. And in time, he finds something.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	On the Edge of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> There's sex, nudity, and a bit of drinking, but it's implicit and mature. Sorry, no smut here.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you can appreciate what this is really about.

It’s been three days since the sun went out. It’s just dark now. Some time ago it was announced that some tragedy had occurred somewhere in Alola.

You’d think that at this point we’d be ridden with looters and chaos. But we all know what this means. We’ve all accepted it already. No one says anything about it though.

I’m standing just outside my home’s front door. To be honest, I really haven’t been here in a long time.

“Green?” The door behind me opened and I turned. “You shouldn’t be out standing like this. Come back in.”

“Oh, right,” I muttered. I didn’t even have my jacket on at the moment.

Opening the door, a wave of heat rushed my face, reminding me to quickly shut the door.

“It’s only been a few days and it’s already cold outside,” my sister said.

I wasn’t really in the mood for conversation. “Yeah.” I patted Charmeleon as I walked by.

The League had quickly stepped in in conjunction with the local governments. Households were told to stay inside, keep doors shut, and keep water running. We were also advised to check for insulation problems. My sister was watching one of the programs about it now. Along with that, every household was given a fire-type pokemon to assist in keeping the home warm. Of course, I also had my own pokemon to keep warm, but it wasn’t really necessary yet.

For now, we were sleeping in the living room. I laid down on my futon, with my hands behind my head, and sighed. I pondered for some time. Or maybe just soaked in my surroundings again. I can’t really tell what’s going on in my head anymore.

“I finished boiling some water. Would you like some ramen?” my sister spoke.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” I sat up, towards the low table we had set up earlier.

Sis walked from the kitchen with a pot and set it on the table. She then grabbed a couple packs of ramen and bowls, and placed them. 

I opened the pack and placed the ramen brick in the bowl, pushing it down and crunching it a little so the water level could keep low.

It was quiet except the low TV and the sound of our crunching and shuffling.

Sis poured the water in my bowl after I pushed it towards her.

“Thank you.”

“Of course,” she said. The steam rose from the bowl.

It’s so quiet. But of course it is, it’s night.

I poked the ramen brick the next some minutes, impatiently.

“The moon is coming out in a couple hours. Will you be heading out?”

“Hm… I don’t know.” I sighed.

“It would be good for you to get out some.”

“I suppose.” I just don’t know… what the point is anymore.

There was a moment of still silence between us sitting, before Sis opened up her flavor packet.

I scoffed with a smile.

“Hey, you know I like mine tougher” she smiled.

The smiling didn’t last long.

I opened the flavor packet to my ramen and soon started eating.

Sis handed me my jacket. I started putting it on.

“You know, it seems like any other winter morning.”

We both paused for a moment.

“-- you know, with everyone here,” she continued.

I turned around. “Yeah, it does.” I started heading for the door.

“Oh! Hold on!”

“Yeah?”

She adjusted a part of my jacket that was folded. “Stay safe out there.”

No one will notice that part of my jacket out there. “Yeah, of course.”

I headed out.

I sat myself on a bench, under a tree. A blue street lamp lit it up just right. It was cold, so cold. There was no one else out that I could see. It makes sense, of course. Now is when people are heading home, to the people they love.

I thought about the people I cared about. There weren’t many. At least, I don’t think. I don’t know anymore. I’ve never really been good at keeping people around. I’ve met a lot of wonderful people but always driven them away with my attitude. I always wanted to be better than other people, and ended up treating them poorly.

I figured that out after some time. And I changed and have been nicer. But I never really learned how to make or keep friends after that.

When everything happened home was the only place I could go.

I remember a time where that wasn’t the case though. I remember when I was younger. I had an energy, perhaps too much energy. My rambunctiousness helped me have fun and meet people. I lost that over time. It’s just been me now for some time. I don’t know how I’ll proceed in these coming days. Our last days.

* * *

It’s been seven days. It’s gotten colder. No more sitting outside alone. It snowed once, and that snow will stay, but at least there won’t be any more after this: no water cycle.

It’s hard to sleep. It’s hard to stay asleep. The moon will be out in just a few hours. Still, it feels like my blood has no warmth to it. No amount of blanket can help me. I can’t take it anymore. 

I sat up in the dark. Charmeleon is sleeping, but her flame is still keeping us warm. I stood up and walked to the window. We haven’t been able to open the windows in a long time, but looking out still reminds of the days I used to have. The air I used to breathe. The smiles I used to see. I got sick of remembering.

I walked to the kitchen. Some water is kept hot. I poured some for myself, and drank it as it is. It’s strange, but it felt good. I thought for a moment and made myself some hot chocolate. We only have so much, but I needed it right now.

I sat again on my futon, resting my cup on the table. I thought for some time. It’s like all I can do now is think. But even that’s hard.

“Green?”

My sister had woken up.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” I said diligently.

She looked for a moment. “I was thinking we could go see Red and his mom.”

“Oh… Why?”

“Green…”

I looked her in the eye.

“You  _ need _ to see other people.”

I looked away thinking, taking a sip. “Yeah, okay.”

Sis smiled. But after a moment she looked serious. “Are you worried about something?”

“Beside the world ending?”

She glared.

“I’m sorry.” I sighed. “I just don’t think they’d want someone like me around. Not at a time like this.”

“There won’t be another time after this. At the very least, we’d all appreciate seeing people one last time.”

“Of course.” That makes sense.

“Next time make me a cup too.”

I smiled.

I haven’t stood at this door in a long time. “Did you let them know ahead?” I asked, with a sudden burst of hesitation (the only feeling I’ve felt in a while, honestly).

“No.”

“Ah...”  _ AH. _

Sis knocked on the door.

After a moment the door opened. “Oh what a wonderful surprise,” a familiar voice spoke.

“Good evening. We thought we might be able to stop by for a social visit.”

“Oh of course! Come in, come in.”

It was warm and bright inside, and it had that same scent from all those years ago.

“Take a seat; I’ll make some tea.”

Sis and I sat on the living room couch, while Red’s mom disappeared into the kitchen. I glanced around while waiting.

It’s the same room. A few devices updated and furniture rotated, but really it’s the same. Still the same…

Red’s mom returned and placed tea on the table.

“What kind did you make?” Sis asked, while I took a more direct approach.

“Just some green tea,” she said as she sat down. “How are you guys holding up? It must be hard without your grandpa.”

Oh yeah, I forgot he wasn’t around. I was used to not having him around, being out on my own for so long. All the brilliant minds of the world were gathered in hopes of maybe finding a way out of this mess.

“We’re doing okay. I think we really needed some social interaction though.”

“I know what you mean… Have you heard anything from him?”

“They haven’t figured out anything yet…”

“I see…”

Everyone sipped a little bit. Something was gnawing at me.

“Is Red not here?”

“He’s in his room.”

“I see.”

We sipped some more.

“To be honest,” she started, “He hasn’t been doing well… Do you think you could check on him for me?”

“Me?”

“You know him better than anyone else.”

I looked down for a moment. “Okay.” The dish clanked gently when I put down my cup. “Is now a good time?”

“I can’t really tell if he’s sleeping because… there’s no day…”

Hm.

“But…” she continued, “You know he always wears clothes so you can go right on in.” She almost let out a real smile for a moment.

I nodded.

It wasn't the first time I stood hesitantly at this door. I let out a sigh and knocked… No reply. I knocked again… Again, no reply. I thought for a second, before letting myself in.

It was dark, save for the moonlight pouring in. Still, I could tell the boy was sitting on his bed, looking out the window. I looked around for a second. The room was clean, and looked the same as those days. In the corner Pikachu slept peacefully. Red’s hat was on his bed stand.

I thought for a moment before I walked over, and sat by him. When Red finally looked up, and those strikingly red eyes pierced mine again, he gave an expression of surprise -- before promptly bursting into tears.

Red buried his face into my chest.

“Ah.”  _ AH!!  _ “Easy.” I wrapped my hands around him.  _ What’s got him like this? _

Red sobbed and gripped at my jacket.

_ What should I do? _ I raised my hand, and placed it on his head. I gently pet his midnight hair.

After some time his sobbing quieted. “I’m sorry…” he whispered quietly as he sat up, out of my grasp.

“It’s okay,” I said. I put my arm around him again. “Wha-” - _ t’s wrong _ , I was about to say.  _ Beside the sun being gone? _ “How are you holding up?”

“I’m doing okay.” He said.

I knew what that meant. I sighed. “I’m just the same.”

Some time passed. It was just us and the moonlight. I’ve seen this view many times, but… It never quite felt like this. Red feels the same. The same frame. And he smells the same. And yet, the air is different. I thought about something for a moment.

“Talk to me Red.”

… “I don’t know…” he started. “It’s all just a lot.”

“I know.” I gave him a squeeze. Afterwards, there was some silence. “Do you need anything? Would you like something to drink? Something warm? I can get you something.”

“...please don’t leave me.” he said softly.

_ Huh? What’s this about? _

“O-okay,” I said. “I won’t leave you.” I thought for a second. “Would you like to go get something together, then?”

… “That would be okay,” he said.

I smiled, and stood up, keeping my hand on his back. “Let’s go.”

We were a little slow down the stairs. I think he was adjusting to the light. Sis and his mom were chatting it up. I think she’s really enjoying having a social visit. I brought Red to a seat.

“So, how about it? Tea? Hot chocolate?”

“Uhm… Chocolate,” Red said.

“Okay! Coming right up!” I said, cheerfully enough to surprise my own self.

I entered the kitchen, and started looking around. Suddenly, I realized that this isn’t really my place and I don’t know where things are.

“Over here,” a familiar voice spoke.

“Ah, thanks.”

“Thanks for talking to him. I knew you could help.”

“Hm?” I muttered while pouring water into the boiler. “Oh, I didn’t really do anything.”

“You managed to draw him out. It’s because you know him best.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s it… He just kinda… came onto me, you know?”

“Hm? Oh I see.”

I poured the water into a mug. “Do you happen to have some toppings? Whip cream? Chocolate? Peppermint?”

“Hm…” She opened the fridge. “Here,” she handed me whipped cream, then looked into some cupboards. She grabbed some baking chocolate, and set it on the counter near me. She proceeded to look around some more. “Hmm… Hold on, I think I have some peppermint somewhere.” She left the kitchen.

I poured some chocolate powder into the cup, stirring with a spoon carefully. I grabbed another spoon and scooped some whipped cream into the cup, then placed the spoon in the sink. I grabbed a knife and chopped up the baking chocolate. It’s not as sweet, but it's just garnish. I sprinkled it on top.

Red’s mom came back with a package. “It’s just extra candy canes from last Christmas, but… It should do.”

“Of course, thank you.” I grabbed the package and began opening it.

“You know,” she started, “we would have liked to have had you here then.”

“Oh. He was here then?”

“He always comes around then.”

“Oh? Really?”

“Yeah. I think he likes the decorations and colors.”

“Oh. Is that so?” I paused for a second. I grabbed the knife and chopped up one of the candy canes. I opened another one and popped it in. “Ah. Finished.”

“It looks nice,” Red’s mom said. She walked closer. “Red will love it.”

“Thanks,” I smiled.

I picked up the mug and we returned together.

“Here,” I said diligently, placing the mug before Red.

He looked at the cup, and I sat down. We were all finally sitting together. I was across from Red’s mom, and at the same corner as Red, while Sis was all the way at the other side of the table.

After adjusting myself, I turned to Red, who was sipping. When he put down his mug, his eyes met mine.

I realized, this is the first time in a long time I’ve seen him clearly, in light. He looked… the same. But more mature. Still, the same soft face of his. I felt at ease looking at him once again, and warm. Like I was home.

“What’s making you smile so?” Sis spoke.

“Ah,” I said, “I suppose I am.” I turned back to Red, who was still looking at me. He averted his gaze but let out a soft smile.

“It’s good to have us all here again,” Red’s mom said. “It’s been a long time.”

“I suppose it has…” I muttered.

The night proceeded fairly normally. We didn’t stay long; not having sunset makes it hard to gauge social gatherings. But considering how eventful it was, it was okay.

“Thanks for having us,” I said to Red’s mom.

“Of course, any time, really!”

I nodded slightly.

“Um, Green,” Red started.

“Yeah?”

He walked up to me, and then hugged me.

“O-Oh.” I hesitated but hugged him back.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered before turning and walking away upstairs.

“Oh, okay.” I think... we were all a little flustered.

“Anyway, we’re off.” Sis and I waved one last time before heading out.

“What was that?” Sis said.

“I… don’t really know?”

“It seems like…” She looked behind herself. “Anyway,” she proceeded, “That went over really well. I told you they’d be glad to see you.”

“Yeah. I was really surprised at just how glad they were.” I don’t think I could forget that image of Red’s face.

“Let’s get some rest,” Sis said.

* * *

It’s been thirteen days. Some parts of the world are freezing badly. Soon it’ll start being dangerous outside. 

These past some days Red had been on my mind. I don’t know why but I just can’t seem to stop those images from coming to my mind. Perhaps I need to do something.

“Green.”

“Yeah?”

“I think we need to talk.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“It’s getting colder.”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe we should consider consolidating.”

“How do you mean? With who?”

“I was thinking we could talk with Red and his mom.”

“Oh, I see.” I thought for some time. Or maybe I just spaced off. It’s hard to tell sometimes. Especially with this cold.

“Thanks for inviting us,” Red’s mom spoke.

“Of course,” said Sis.

Red and his mom walked in after Sis motioned. Red kept his head down some.

We had rolled up our Futons to make the place somewhat more presentable, but the table was still low so we all sat on our knees.

“So, I was thinking,” Sis began, “that since things are going to get colder, it’s only natural that we should consolidate -- both to conserve resources, but also because it’s going to get dangerous to travel. Winds are slowing and…” She trailed off. “Well, maybe we’d just all be happier together, is what I was thinking.” She smiled meagerly.

“I think it’s a great idea,” Red’s mom spoke.

I think they both looked around at us boys. I don’t know; I was mentally occupied.

“Well, we have two support pokemon, so, I was thinking we could have two of us in here and two in Green’s room,” Sis said.

“Boy’s and girl’s room sort of thing?”

“Right, exactly.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Well, what do you think, Green, Red?”

“Ah…”

“Are you okay sleeping with Red?”

_ Ah? S-sleeping? _ “U-uh yeah.”

“Okay, it’s settled then. Let’s start getting some supplies over from your place.” Sis stood up.

I stood up too, and followed Sis a bit until we were more alone. “Um, I don’t mean to throw all the responsibility on you, but, do you mind taking care of the move? I just… don’t feel up for it right now.”

“Alright, Green. I’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“I saw the way you two reacted.”

“What do you mean?”

She sighed. “I just mean, if you have something you need to say, you should do it before…” She looked away. “Anyway, go relax some.”

“Something… I need to say…” I muttered to myself.

Red and I passed the time in complete silence. I couldn’t really think of something to say. I don’t know if I could think at all. Maybe it was the cold. It was mostly uneventful as boxes piled up in our kitchen. But, I overheard a little bit of Sis’ conversations with Red’s mom. One thing I couldn’t get off my mind. They think that Red and I will be happier together. I’m not sure what to think of it. I keep trying but… I just don’t think I really have any opinion on the matter.

It was getting late. Or, I was getting tired. Eventually, they brought over Pikachu. He quickly cozied up in the room. Around then, I stood up.

“Would you… like to get acquainted with the room,” I said to Red.

He looked at me. “Uh, yeah.”

I walked upstairs with him, and we brought Pikachu and Charmeleon.

“Well, uh, it’s mostly the same, you’ll find, I think. Uh… H-how would you like to sleep.”

“Oh, I don’t… I don’t really know,” he said. Pikachu climbed onto him and into his arms.

“Well, uh, we’ll probably move the bed out for more day space. I can be by the door if you wanna go to the other side.”

“Please stay close to me,” Red said softly.

“O-oh, yeah, sure.” I thought for a moment. “Well, um, is side by side okay?”

“...Yeah…” he whispered.

I thought for a moment again, and set our futons in the middle of the room, where we could look out the window, at the sky. The moon wasn’t out at the moment, but, later. It will be nice. Pikachu had hopped out of Red’s arms and made himself the king of the bed. Charmeleon went to rest in the corner by my PC.

“Would you like to settle in?”

“Yeah.”

I crawled into my futon, and Red, his. I made sure the window was left open.

I think perhaps an hour or so had passed. I tried sleeping, but… I couldn’t seem to.

Red started speaking. “Green…”

I sighed in defeat. “I can’t sleep either.”

There was a moment of silence. I stared out to the sky. The moon had finally come out. Red was turned away to his side though.

“I love you,” he said.

I blinked a few times. “What?”

There was another moment of silence.

“I uh… I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t feel the same.”

“I mean, I just…”

He sat up. “I’m sorry, I should’ve known you weren’t…” he trailed off.

“No, I mean, I’m not… I mean, I’m not  _ not _ , I just…”

“I’m sorry.” he said meagerly. He stood up and started walking towards the door.

I stood up. “No, wait, I mean, I just, I don’t know. I haven’t thought about…”

He started heading to the door.

“No, please,” I rushed and grabbed his wrist.

He turned to me in physical reaction, but covered his face with his free hand. He was sobbing. “...please,” he whispered.

“No, please, stay. It’s okay. Red… I’ll stay by you if that’s what you want. Please, it’s okay.”

He pulled his hand away and covered his face.

I reached forward and embraced him. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” I placed my hand behind his head and held him close. “It’s okay.” 

I let him cry it out. After a little bit he eventually quieted.

“Hey, let’s go sit down, okay?” I pulled away to look at him.

He didn’t make eye contact but he nodded.

My hand on his arm moved to his back and I led him to sit down with me on my bed. 

Pikachu wasn’t spooked by the noise, and slept peacefully.

“Would you like to talk?” I asked.

“I… I don’t think so…” Red muttered.

It was silent for a moment. In that time I really, really tried my hardest to work through my feelings. It wasn’t even close to enough time to untangle it all. “Look, I haven’t really given it much thought,” I started. “But… being around you lately… has been the most at home I’ve felt in a long time. I feel right when I’m around you. I don’t hesitate when you need something. You’ve made me smile… in all this. I don’t know. I really don’t know. But… I think…” I paused for a moment. “It’s okay that you feel the way you do. I’m okay with that. Do you think... we could go to bed? We should both really get some rest, you know.”

He still couldn’t make eye contact with me. But he muttered a soft “okay.”

I rubbed his back and we got up to lay down again.

This time, we both looked out at the starry sky. Even though the days have no sun anymore, the night was just as beautiful as any other night. The stardust glittered and the moon wrapped us up.

I was thinking for some time, when Red started shuffling quietly. His hand met mine.

“Okay,” I said softly. I smiled a bit as I locked my hands with his. “That’s okay,” I said.

“I’m sorry,” Red whispered after a while.

I turned my head to look at his indifferent face, then back at the glowing moon. “I’m sorry too,” I said.

To my surprise, he turned and looked straight at me, grabbing my hand with both his hands.

I turned towards him too, and our eyes met. He looked at me with a determined look -- one I was well acquainted with.

Red moved towards me, and hugged me. Well, half. His other arm was down his side.

Were it anyone else, I think I’d have squirmed away, but… I moved closer to him, and rested my head by his shoulder, wrapping my arm around him too. It just felt right.

He was warm. And had that same scent. I could feel and hear his breath and breathing. It was warm under the futon. I think, perhaps, it was the first time I had been warm in a long time.

The thoughts left me and I eventually slipped into sleep.

I think I was sore when I woke up. I must have slept wrong. I sat up and looked around. “Oh. I remember now.” I said quietly. I adjusted the short-sleeve that had creased in my sleep, and shook out the respective blood-starved arm. The vein under my arm ached a little. “Sleeping without clothes is much easier,” I said quietly to myself.

“You can sleep naked if you want.”

“I don’t think that will happen,” I said cheerfully, while turning. “Oh, is that for me?”

Red stopped to turn on a lamp, but walked and sat next to me again, handing me a mug. “You used to bathe with me.”

“And you want to do that again?” I teased.

Red looked down shyly. “I can’t say I wouldn’t enjoy that.”

I laughed meagerly, but I was strikingly amused. I looked at my cup and smiled. “You made it just like I did,” I said, taking a spoonful of whipped cream.

“It’s thanks for earlier,” he said, his face then turning meager. “Sorry for crying in your arms. Twice.”

“It’s okay,” I said. “Were it anyone else…” I laughed quietly. I thought for a moment. “I’m sorry too, you know, for those days.”

Red looked in serious thought for a second, but let off a meager smile.

“Red.”

He looked at me and we locked eyes.

“I won’t leave you again. I’ll stay with you.”

Red’s eyes widened for a moment. He turned away, and looked as if he was going to bawl again. 

“Ah,” with my free hand I touched his back.

Red sobbed a little but it didn’t last long. “Thank you,'' he said.

I thought about making a joke about the reason being that it’s too cold outside, but, now’s not the time, I thought. “It’s really nothing,” I said sincerely.

Red put his cup down and laid down. He placed his head in my lap.

I was taken by surprise, but let out an amused smile. I put my cup down too and gently pet his hair.

I was given some time to think. About all this. Everything. About having something to say. I’m not sure of it all yet. Still, when I look at his face…

* * *

It’s been nineteen days. Things are getting worse. We still have time left, but, it’s impossible to tell how long. No progress has been made in solving the problem, but that only makes sense. You can’t replace the sun.

These past days have went by meagerly. Nothing’s really changed. We wake up. We eat. We watch TV. We talk about past days. We sleep. Though, sometimes I give Red attention when he needs it.

We all sat around the table as usual. It was unusually silent for today, so I decided to say something. “It’s getting colder.”

“Yeah,” Red’s mom spoke up. “Really starting to sap my energy. And at my age, you get real protective over that.” She smirked.

“I wish I could go visit an onsen,” Sis said.

“Oh yes, last time I had a ladies bath night was last year. I regret not going this year.”

“That’s it!” Sis clapped. “Let’s have a bath night! We can bake goods and all take turns taking baths.”

“Oh that’s wonderful! I could really go for some tea and biscuits!”

“Great! I’ll start the pot now!”

“I’ll set up the first bath of hot water!”

Both girls walked apart, leaving Red and I sitting.  _ Another one of their grand schemes, _ I thought. I have been getting stagnant though…

“It’ll be just like old times!” Red’s mom said from afar.

“If it’s like old times,” Sis started from afar, “then Red and Green should bathe together!”

You could hear cackling from both sides. I withdrew into my seat, and riskily glanced a couple times at Red.

After a while, Red’s mom returned. “Okay the first bath is filled, who's going first?”

“I think Red should get going first, or he’ll never go!” Sis said from the kitchen.

“Mm, mm, mm, yeah,” Red’s mom said.

I had a thought for a moment and said something perhaps I shouldn’t have. I immediately regretted it in that moment. “Um, actually, you should go first, since you filled the tub. And then Sis and after Red and I will go.”  _ Ugh those words. _ I gripped my seat a bit.  _ Ohw… _

“Alright, okay. But I want that boy clean! It’s on you.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good. Now I’m just dying to get the bath. I’m about to get lavish.” Red’s mom walked away with chin high.

Time passed and Red’s mom and Sis finished their baths. In time I grew antsy. 

“Alright,” Red’s mom started as Sis returned to the living room, “I want Red in there now.”

“Okay, okay,” Red said quietly. He walked away.

After a moment I followed Red up the stairs. I stopped him in the hallway, as he stood with a towel at the bathroom door. “Hey, um…” I started.

He looked at me expectantly.

“Would you like to… bathe together?” I said meagerly.

“O-oh.” Red crossed his arms and his shoulders rose and came in. He rubbed his arm. “If you’d like…”

“I-I mean, not if you don’t want to!”

“No, no, it’s okay. It’s just been a long time.”

“Yeah, right. I just kinda thought, you know, bathing is always nicer with company.”

“Well, okay.” He said.

“Great, I’ll get a towel,” I said.  _ Perhaps that came off too excited _ .

I did as I said. Red entered the bathroom, and I quickly followed him in.

I think we both stared anywhere but at each other for a few minutes. I realized this wasn’t going to go anywhere so I decided to get things rolling. “You know, we’re going to have to get naked,” I said.

“R-right. Of course.”

“Doooo… you need help taking off your clothes?” I said jokingly.

“No, no,” he said, flustered. Then he smiled for a second. He turned away and took off his shirt.

I started taking off my clothes too.

Red paused when he got to his pants. “Um…” he started.

“Yeah?”

“I um… I’m uh…”

“Hm?”

“I’m a little… I’m... excited… sorry… I don’t think I can…”

_ Heh. _ I laughed. “It’s okay we’re both guys you know.”

“But… I mean.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I don’t care.”

“...Okay,” he said reluctantly.

I was already in just my boxer-briefs at that point. “Really, we’re both guys. I know we can’t always control it. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Red nodded and meagerly kept undressing.

I was naked and looking at myself in the mirror for a moment. I turned to Red, who just finished and he turned back at me. Well, here we are.

We locked eyes for a moment but Red’s eyes started flickering quite rapidly downward, though never past my chest.

“What a curious boy.” I laughed softly and shook my head. “Would you like me to do your hair,” I ask him.

“O-oh, sure.”

“Okay,” I stepped into the tub and sat toward the back. After adjusting, I was going to pat to motion to him, but it’s water so… I motioned just above the water. “Sit.”

He blushed a little and tensed. “That’s kind of…” he trailed.

“It’s okay,” I said, “I’m just going to wash your hair.”

He looked for a second before stepping in.

“Sit up more,” I said.

Red adjusted himself.

“You doing okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’m doing fine.”

“Relax a little.” I pet his back to try to comfort him. “Okay lean back.”

Red leaned back until his head was in Green’s lap, his hair dispersing in the water.

There was a voice coming from outside the door. “Hey Green?” It seemed like Sis was looking for me in Red’s room. I kinda shrank a bit. I think Red did too.

“Kinda embarrassing,” I said softly, jokingly, though it was in truth sincere.

“Yeah…” Red muttered.

We heard a “huh” and an “oh” from outside the room, and we both shrunk a little more.

I tried to focus for a second. I looked around at the soap bottles. “What do you want to smell like? We have lots.”

Red was silent for a moment, before saying “you.” He had an expression like he hadn’t thought his words through.

I laughed lightly. “Okay.” I reached over him and grabbed my own shampoo and conditioner. I set it by me and started washing his hair.

It was comforting running my fingers through his hair. I did so with care. And I made sure not to splash any water on his face. I think I was quite content looking into his eyes like this. Though, it was strange to me being with another person like this. Especially him being excited and nervous. Still, I could get used to this.

“You have great hair,” I said. It was mostly silent as I finished up. But that was okay. This sort of thing doesn’t need words.

“Okay, you can sit up.” I said. I enjoyed watching the water run down Red’s back as he sat up. I grabbed some body soap and lathered his back, and started washing.

I really enjoy his frame. The shape of his body. And thinking about it, I really like his skin too. It was really soft. My hands uncontrollably trailed some of his stretch marks. “You’ve grown a lot,” I said. “Still, you’re still the same.”

“So have you,” Red said.

I thought some about the times we’ve spent together. There should have been more moments like this. “We should do this again sometime,” I said. I kinda just had words roll off my mind. I don’t think I would have said that any other day. “It’s nice to relax with you. We should do this regularly.”

Red turned his head, but not around. “Oh, yeah it is nice.”

“Here,” I handed him the bottle. “Do your front.”

We washed until Red was all scrubbed clean. When we were done, he turned around so he could say something. “Would you like me to do you?” He said.

“Yeah that’d be nice,” I replied. I paused a moment, then turned around.

“That’s not going to work,” he said, moving and motioning to the faucet.

“Oh, right… Well…” I stood up, and Red moved around while I stepped pass. I sat back down.

“Okay,” He smiled.

I smiled back. I turned around and laid in his lap.

“Erm… if I get…” Red started.

“It’s okay,” I said. “Just relax. I wouldn’t mind.”

“Okay.” Red grabbed a bottle and poured some soap and started running his fingers through my hair. It felt pleasant. He definitely didn’t have the touch of a professional, but I liked the way he did it. He had the touch of someone who had run his hands through fur many times. But also the touch of someone who didn’t bathe often. Then, also someone who wanted to be careful, because they cared. That about sums up the boy, I think.

After he finished doing my hair, I sat up and he washed my body like I did his.

“Would you like me to wash your front too?” He asked.

“You want to touch my front?” I laughed

Red was silent for a moment.

“I didn’t clean your front, so, I’ll take care of it.”

Red handed me the soap bottle after he lathered my back.

We finished cleaning. I thought for a while while I poured some water to get the last soap off. “I don’t really want to get out quite yet,” I said, embarrassing myself.

“Oh, you know, me neither,” Red said.

“Then let’s stay a little. Enjoy some time.”

“Yeah, I’d enjoy more time with you.”

_ Heh. _ “Yeah, me too.” I leaned back and rested my head on Red.

Eventually, it was time to get out. I didn’t say anything, but I stood first and stepped out of the tub. I grabbed my towel and started with my shoulders. I turned around and noticed Red staring. I laughed softly.

Red looked up at me and flushed. He averted his gaze and sunk a bit into the tub.

“Well, are you getting out?” I said cheerfully. I turned around and finished drying, then stepped by the mirror. I took a glance at myself before turning back to Red. “What are you doing?” I chuckled. “You dry off strangely. You’ll never have time to do your hair like that.”

“Do my hair?” Red let out a soft, breathy laugh.

“Right you just have luscious straight locks from bed-head.”

“So you think I look good?”

I laughed through my nose. “You look good.”

He smiled.

“I have to do a lot to take care of my hair.”

“Oh?”

“Right shampoo, right conditioner, the right amount. Dry my hair right, treat it right for the day, wash it the right number of times.” I sighed.

“You should just let it dry like me.”

“No I wouldn’t look good like that.”

“Green.” Red leaned in.

I turned to him, and looked him in the eyes.

Red placed his hand on my cheek. “You look great either way,” he said.

I was shocked. Not by what he did, but by how it made me feel. I closed my eyes for a moment. I grabbed his hand and brought it down, and smiled. And then I kissed him.

The way his lips felt weren’t like anything else. The way his breath felt was like nothing else. I placed my hands on his hips and closed my eyes. I had never felt quite like this. So at home.

When I opened my eyes, I was happy. I was happy to lock gazes with his beautiful eyes. To see his smiling face. It’s incomparable.

“I love you too,” I said.

“Huh?” he said a-gape. He buried his face into his hands.

“O-oh, I’m sorry was that…?”

“You’re embarrassing,” he said small-ly and muffled.

I smiled and hugged him.

Eventually, he worked into hugging me back.

“You know--” I laughed.

Red look at me.

“--maybe I will sleep naked this time.”

He gasped softly and his face turned red before quickly burying his face again.

I laughed uncontrollably. “What are  _ you _ embarrassed about? We just got out of bathing together!” I shrugged, amused.

He just kept burying his face into my chest.

We arrived in our room, having finished dressing up. There was a moment of silence.

“Do you really want to…” Red said. His face reddened a bit.

I laughed lightly. I placed my hand on his cheek. I thought for a moment. “You’re cute when you’re like that,” I said.

“Ah.” Red looked at me briefly before walking off to his futon in embarrassment.

“Well, I’m taking off all this garbage, even if you aren’t.” I pulled off my shirt and undid and took off my pants. “Oo. Kinda cold.”

Red stayed under his futon.

I climbed into mine and started resting. It’s much more comfortable like this, but it’s chilly. Even still, I managed to rest for some minutes.

After a while, Red started shuffling, and he stood up.

I turned to watch him, undressing under the moonlight. He glowed and I watched diligently.

When he finished, he crawled into my futon. “It’s warmer this way,” he said quietly.

I turned and rested my head on his chest. “It’s always warmer with you,” I replied.

We placed our hands on each other, and slept.

I don’t know if Red was awake then, but, at some point someone had walked in to check on us. I think... Before, I would have found this embarrassing, but… I’m just where I want to be.

* * *

When I woke up it felt like my body was in some sort of physical hangover, but not from alcohol. You know, like those days you over-exert yourself. Yeah, I must have done that.

I looked around, and noticed Red laying close to me without a shirt or pants. “Ah, right,” I mumbled to myself. “That’s exactly what happened.”

Red stirred at my voice so I moved quietly and gently as I got up.

“Ah, cold.” I mouthed. I reached and adjusted the blankets to cover Red.

In that moment, Pikachu hopped down and stole my spot.

I walked out, being careful with the door.

Sis was standing in the hallway. “Ah good morning.”

I thought for a second. “Uhhh, yeah, good morning.”

She scanned my body. “Well, I see you’re getting along with Red.”

I looked down at myself.  _ Ah! _ “Oh, yeah… Well…” I held my arm.

“I’m glad, but, uh, put some clothes on. No need to give an old lady a heart-attack.”

“I’M NOT OLD!” we heard from downstairs.

I laughed.

Sis threw some clothes at me and I quickly composed myself, before we both went downstairs.

“What were you talking about?” Red’s mom asked.

“Oh, I was just telling Green to put on some clothes. Seems like they slept together.”

_ OH JESUS SIS. _

“It’s alright I’ve seen his body plenty of times, those two.”

“What, you’re not surprised?”

“At what?... Oh, well, he did tell us they were going to bathe together.”

“I…” Words escaped me. “That’s not what I meant!”

“Oh it’s okay dear, at this age you stop shaming people. The first time my husband and I bathed together we did it.”

“No! Nono! This isn’t happening!”

“So, spill the tea, did you two do it?” Red’s mom crossed her legs as she sipped her tea.

_ God, kami, arceus, have mercy. _ “I-it’s not like that!”

“Hey, you two should enjoy your time. Kanto could always use more kids.”

“I-It’s not like we could even have kids!”

“Oh, so you’ve given it some thought!”

_ Nononononononononono.  _ I buried my face into my hands.

“Aw look he’s already rubbing off on you.”

I ran away into my room. I could hear the laughing even when I closed the door roughly.

Red had already woken by then. He was petting Pikachu. He looked at me as I crashed into my futon. “Rough time?”

“Ugh,” I groaned into the pillow, “Your mom’s trying to set us up.”

“Oh,” he said, defeatingly. “Good luck with that.”

I looked up. “It’s your problem too, you know.”

After a brief second we both laughed. Then there was a knock on the door. They entered.

“Hey boys, I noticed you didn’t grab food so I brought you boys some snacks.”

“NOOOOOO,” I groaned, muffled, into my pillow at the sound of the voice.

She laughed mother-like. “There’s chocolate, strawberries, whipped cream, cookies from last night that you two missed, chopped ginseng and peppers -- Oh! -- and I have some wine and…” she paused, “some warm sake.”

I wasn’t going to look, but I could hear Red stand up and grab some things. It sounded like several handfuls, as he set things on the ground by me. When the door shut I finally turned around and sat up. I looked around and at the platter. There were two bottles and two glasses as well. I stared for a second. “Oh god,” I groaned, leaning back down.

“Hm?” Red hummed.

“These dishes.”

“Yeah?”

I turned my head. I didn’t have the heart to tell him. “It’s uhhh… an odd choice.”

“Yeah.” Red popped something into his mouth. “But it’s nice.”

I sat up again and grabbed a strawberry. I bit off the good stuff. “Your mom’s quite the person when she wants to be.”

“Yeah, she is,” Red said.

I thought for a second and let out a chuckle. “I can see now where you got it from.”

Red laughed a bit too. “And you’re not?” he retorted.

“Yeah I can be a handful.” I grabbed the canned whip and some more strawberries.

“A handful, huh? Yeah, you can be a real ass.”

“Heh.” I nudged Red’s shoulder. “Yeah yeah.”

He let out a laugh-heave.

I thought for a moment again. “Hey…”

“Hm?” Red said, shoving his face in chocolate.

“Would you… have a child with me?”

“W-what?”

Everything tightened around me. “U-uh… I mean-- I meant, your mom was just saying…”

“But we can’t even…”

“Y-yeah… I just mean, like, with everything happening… Would you?”

“I’m not sure.”

We watched as the moon and stars slowly became visible.

“Well…” I started, “we wouldn’t have the time but… I think… I think it would be nice, having one beautiful moment between us. I wouldn’t mind taking care of the next generation.”

“I think… that would be nice. Maybe we could ‘adopt’ a school of rambunctious trainers when this is all over.”

“Yeah,” I laughed.

We were silent for a moment. I stopped and watched Red eat. He looked so peaceful and idyllic. The way his eyes glowed. The way his beautiful hair swayed against his skin. And his lips. I grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed some on my finger, then promptly booped Red’s nose.

“H-hey! What’s that for!” he said, beaming.

I laughed and sprayed some on his face while he was wiping it off.

“Give that here!” he exclaimed.

“Nope!” I raised the can over my head.

Red very quickly climbed over me and grabbed it, faster than I could react.

“H-hey! Give that!”

“Nope!” Red mocked, copying my move.

_ How embarrassing _ . “Give it!” I said, trying to climb over Red.

I underestimated his posture, though, and Red fell over, me following him down.

_ Ah! _ we both gasped.

I caught myself with my hands, leaning over Red. “Ah… um…” I stuttered.

Red looked at me with sputtering eyes. “Hey… uh…” he said in a squeaky voice.

I thought, staring at his uncertain face, looking at me intimately. He couldn’t control his breath, and neither could I. My heart pumped with vigor. I couldn’t think of anything. “You’re a mess,” I said playfully. I wiped off some of the whip cream and licked it.

Red stayed helpless on the floor.

“Do you… want to have a kid with me?” I said, partly joking.

Red stared for a moment before composing himself. “Maybe I would…” Red said, coyly smiling at me. He then put his hand around my lower back.

I stared at him, smiling carelessly at his face. Then my face flushed and I broke away. “Ah… uh… sorry for messing with you.” I said.

Red sat up and laughed softly. “It’s okay. You can cover my body with whip cream if you’d like.”

“Th-that’s embarrassing!” I said, turning away from him.

“Heh… yeah it is.” Red muttered.

Now that the wrestling was over, Pikachu came back and made himself comfy in Red’s lap, and Red slowly started munching again.

I grabbed a glass and poured some for myself. I thought for a moment, and poured a glass for Red, handing it to him. He only put it down, but I drank some.

After a while, I made a decision. “I’m going to go shower,” I said.

“Okay. Someone needed to tonight anyway.” Red said.

_ Yeah. That’s right. Gotta keep the pipes warm _ .

I spent the time in the shower thinking about myself and my feelings. I’ve changed a lot these past some weeks. I never expected things to be like this. I never expected that anyone would ever care for me… Not after all this time. It’s nice but… I just feel guilty. I’ll just have to make Red happy. That’s all I can do.

When I returned, Red was sitting on the bed that we had failed to move. Not out of inability -- just indolence. Hard to be motivated nowadays. It seemed Red had tidied up the dishes. And ate most of the chocolate.

“Hey Red,” I started. I walked over to him.

Red grabbed me by the shirt and kissed me.

_ Huh? _ I was leaning over him.

“Have sex with me.”

_ W-what? _ My mind wandered, I hadn’t considered… But he wanted to… “O-okay.” I muttered.  _ Damn it I shouldn’t have said that! _

We were both silent for a moment, our breathing becoming shallow.

_ Now I’m in it. _ “Um… well… uh… we’re both going to have to get naked.”

“R-right.” Red said.

This time, I was the slower one taking off my clothes. I didn’t really know what I was doing. I just had a lot on my mind. By the time I returned to the bed, Red was already under the blanket. I stood there, standing at the edge of the bed.

“Well?”

“R-right.” I climbed in and crawled over Red. I was distracted by my thoughts. That was for some time. But then, it was like I could see him clearly. I stared at his precious body below me, his eyes piercing through the night. You don’t need to be psychic to understand the ways his eyes flickered. My own heart trembled. “Um,” I muttered.

Red looked at me and smiled gently. He stroked my body and forced a smile over his nervousness.

“You’re... very pretty and… excitable,” I said.

He laughed a little, breaking his nervousness. “I can tell.”

I smiled and kissed his neck gently.

“I don’t think…” Red started, “I don’t think this position is going to work.”

“Oh.” I thought for a second. “Yeah, right.”

“Do you want to get behind me?” Red said, turning on his side.

“Y-yeah, sure, I do,” I said, smiling.

Red smiled back as I adjusted myself.

“O-okay… So…”

“Just take your time.”

“I’ll be gentle.” I kissed his neck. “Okay, how’s that.”

“Close.”

“I can’t really tell…”

“It’s okay.” 

I adjusted myself.

“Okay, there.” Red let out a breath.

“Relax.”

“You too,” Red retorted, briefly laughing.

“Okay,” I told myself. I moved gently. It was a bit rough on my skin, but I really wanted to do it. I let out a breath, and Red let out a short, airy moan. “How’s that?”

“It’s nice,” he said. “You can go all the way.”

“Okay.” I did as he said, but it was uncomfortable so I had to pull out a little to adjust, but made it in. It felt very nice but… I kissed Red on the neck again, licking him a little.

He let out a pleasant hum.

I started moving. Red responded well, but I couldn’t keep up. He had a nice body. It's just… it was too strange for me. I couldn’t keep going. “I’m sorry.” I said. I pulled out.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Red asked. He turned around to face me.

I thought for a moment, about everything that’s happening. I pulled the blanket completely off my body. The cold covered me. “I can’t do it.” I can’t stay up. I sat up. “I can’t do it,” I said, a painful gasp slipping from my voice, “I can’t.” I buried my face in my hand. I started crying. I’m just so frustrated. I can’t do it. I can’t do anything. The world is going to slow and freeze into oblivion and nothing can be done. I’m going to lose everything and nothing can be done.

“I don’t want to lose you.” I turned to Red and fell into his arms. “I can’t lose you, not again.” I grasped behind his shoulders. “I don’t even deserve you. I don’t deserve someone like you. You’re so sweet. And kind. And beautiful.” I put my hand on his cheek and stroked. “It’s my fault this is all the time we have. I should have never treated you the way I did. I shouldn’t have just left you alone like I did. I’m sorry this is all we have. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I… I can’t even make you feel good in the time we have…” I buried my face into his shoulder and sobbed.

“Green…” Red placed his hand on my back.

I thought of all the things I’ve said to him and all the times I’ve thought of him and chose to leave him all alone. “I’m sorry…” I sobbed.

“Green… Green.” Red pushed me back. “Green, listen.”

I tried composing myself for him, but I started trembling. “I’m sorry…”

“Green, it’s okay. Listen,” he placed his hands on my arms. “It’s okay. The person who did those things… He’s still the person I love. It’s okay. Never for a second was I mad at you. I just wished you’d come for me. It’s okay because… you’re here now. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

I looked Red in the eyes, and thought for a moment. I hugged him and buried my face.

We stayed like that for a while, before my back grew tired and I parted.

“Do you want some water?” Red asked.

“Yeah.”

Red turned and sat at the edge of the bed.

I peeked at him then, not wanting to show my distraught face at any other time. “Oh.” I traced red lines on his back. “Did I do this? I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he said, turning his head a little. “You can mark me all you want.” I could tell he let out a smile.

“Oh…”

Red returned and handed me a glass. 

I smiled at him as he sat down, and placed the glass on the bed stand. I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled his face toward me. I kissed him.

We stopped for a moment and locked eyes.

“Would you… Let’s try again.” Red said, and smiled. “We can take it slow. Let’s just enjoy our time together.”

I smiled. “Okay.”

We laid each other down gently, never looking away.

“Let’s do this,” I said softly, kissing him again.

“You sound silly,” Red laughed.

“You look good enough to eat,” I retorted.

_ Ahaha! _ “That doesn’t even make sense,” he said, gleaming.

“You’re so pretty.”

“You have a wonderful body.”

“No! You do.”

_ Hehehe _ . “I love you.

“I love you too. And… I’m glad.” I grabbed his hand.

“I’m glad too.” He locked our hands.

With time, things got colder but… This was enough for me. Perhaps, it was warm enough without the sun. Just these moments, is all. Until they end. Certainly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading about the cold and stardust.


End file.
